1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for holding a heated curling iron about its longitudinal axis in a safe environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional curling irons are manufactured with a pivotal support leg or utilize a stand to rest the curling iron on a horizontal surface, during and after use, such that the curling iron barrel does not contact the resting surface. The above-described conventional rest is subject to several shortcomings. In the first place, the conventional rest does not isolate the heated curling iron barrel from the surrounding environment. Moreover, since the conventional rest does not secure the curling iron, the curling iron can easily slide or be pulled from the resting surface. Thus, a potentially hazardous situation exits should the heated curling iron barrel inadvertently contact the user or ignite an object in the area. In addition to the foregoing, the curling iron cannot be stored until the curling iron barrel has cooled sufficiently, thus giving an untidy appearance.
Constructions for the purpose of holding a heated curling iron have been targeted for professional use, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,773. In such an arrangement the curling iron is held securely about the heated barrel of the curling iron. The above-described holder is subject to several shortcomings. Because the curling iron is held about the heated portion of the curling iron, there is a potential for the arrangement to become heated. Moreover, such an arrangement does not isolate the heated barrel from accidental contact. In addition to the foregoing, such an arrangement is cumbersome, and does not alleviate the problem of an unslightly appearance.
The present invention overcomes all of the above-mentioned shortcomings by providing a holder of a streamlined construction, wherein a curling iron is held securely in a safe environment.